


I Need To Know (I'll Always Have You With Me)

by Marcella-ella (MarcellaBianca)



Series: Ignore the Story and See the Soul [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexting, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/pseuds/Marcella-ella
Summary: Steve is away on a book tour with Peter Quill for their new comic. Bucky misses him, especially after the calendar comes out. Sends him some messages to let him know just how much he misses him. And Sarge the dog is Sarge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been promising people I'll write some drabbles in this universe. Here's the first one! Basically just an excuse to write more about these guys and their athletic kinky sex.
> 
> This is based on the FILA photoshoots Chris Evans did, which are GLORIOUS.
> 
> Title is from "Videophone" by Beyonce. ;)

 

The calendar comes out in the fall, just in time for the holidays. Bucky immediately buys five of the deluxe edition. Not for his own pictures, although that’s exactly what Tony thinks when Bucky picks up his purchase. “That ego will be the death of you, Barnes,” he chuckles, which strikes Bucky as absolutely hysterical because it’s _Tony Stark._

 _Got the calendar_ , he texts Steve as he heads out of Tony’s office after a private lesson. _I know what I’m doing tonight!_

_Steve: You’re gross._

_What?! You’re away on book tour! I’m only human!_

Steve’s followup collaboration with Peter Quill, _Guardians_ , is doing great business, so Steve and Quill are on a tour of East Coast bookstores meeting fans and doing live readings. It’s fantastic to watch Steve’s stock grow in two diametrically opposed directions – competing in the Crossfit Games in August and almost making the podium, along with finally doing art under his own name for comic books. Bucky couldn’t be prouder of him. 

Now he smiles as Steve texts _Well I just hope I didn’t look like too much of a douche._

 _I’m sure you’re fine_ he replies. _Waiting to look until I get home. Not a good idea to check out photos of my hot, MIA boyfriend while I’m on public transit. I’ll get arrested for public indecency._

_Steve: Speaking of transportation…_

_Yes! You come home tomorrow, right?_

_Steve: Around 6PM, if the trains run on time. Meet me Grand Central, we can go to Shake Shack._

_YAAAAAAAAAAS._

_Steve: Never do that again._

_You love it._

_Steve: I love YOU._

**_< 3_ **

He’s barely in the door and throwing some snack pieces to Sarge before Bucky flops down on his bed and rips open the calendar.

The special edition comes with a bunch of outtakes at the end of the calendar of every athlete they used. Peggy’s in there, posed and gorgeous on her spin bike, not a single hair out of place. Another client of Bucky’s, Charles Xavier, who runs X Boxing Club up in the Bronx, is photographed as well. But as much as Bucky admires Peggy and thinks the world of Charles, there’s only one reason he bought the special edition, and it ain’t them.

“Oh-!” he can only exhale as he gets to the pictures of Steve. 

Bucky knows Steve’s gorgeous. It’s a given. Not the only reason Bucky’s with him, obviously. But sometimes Bucky has to sit back and just… _take in_ how beautiful Steve is. The pictures perfectly capture Steve’s personality, but moreover, they get his essence. The quality that makes Steve so unique, the one Bucky can’t possibly put into words despite getting paid quite a bit of money to write flowery language like that. 

Steve sitting on a bench, forearms settled on his thighs, looking focused, intense. Steve playing with cables, the ropes rippling through the air, the muscles on Steve’s arms cording with the effort. Steve poised in a runner’s squat, staring dead into the camera like a challenge. The picture Tony chose to put in the actual calendar has Steve in a bright blue shirt that brings out the oceans in his eyes, frame leaned casually back against a wall. He holds a kettlebell and stares off to the side like he’s playing coy.

The pictures aren’t erotic in the least, they’re more what you would see in a sportswear ad. And they’re definitely not like the ones they chose of Bucky, which are porn-adjacent (his mom is going to drive down from Poughkeepsie and slap him around for those), but let’s face it: Steve could wear a garbage bag and Bucky would have to conceal a boner. 

Sarge whines at the door. “Okay, kiddo, we’re going for a walk!” Bucky pops off the bed, regretful that he has to leave the photos behind. _Later_ , he promises, full of devious energy. 

As they round the corner near Bucky’s apartment he gets a text from Steve. _About to go to the final signing! How did the calendar come out?_

_Dude they’re amazing_

_Steve: Really?_

_Yep for real you’re going to love it_

_Steve: Awesome!_

_You look gorgeous, although looking at the photos was a bad idea when you’re not here_

_Steve: Aw Buck. They make you miss me?_

_In more ways than one, babe._  

Sarge squats near a small potted plant; Bucky gently tugs him away. “Not our property, buddy,” he murmurs. 

_Steve: I come home tomorrow, remember. We got nothing but time._

_We should totally do photos together sometime. Once I start my tour for the new book._

_Steve: That would be cool!_

_Yeah…although probably not a really smart idea now that I think about it_

_Steve: ?_

_I wouldn’t be able to control myself, duh_

_Steve: Buck_

_Steve: I’m about to go on stage with Quill_

_Oh so I shouldn’t talk about how those photos made me wish you were here so I could drop to my knees and let you fuck my face?_

_Steve: I hate you so much_

_No you love it, you love having that big dick so far in my mouth it hits the back of my throat_

Sarge finally does his business and Bucky turns tail to head back to the building, barely bothering to hide the smirk forming on his face. Steve’s probably purple and trying to adjust his dick through his pants. Here’s hoping they have a table with a curtain on the end so no one can see how hard he definitely is.

When he checks his phone again it’s a string of middle finger emojis. A laugh bubbles up out of Bucky’s throat. _You’re on stage now, aren’t you?_

No response. So that’s a yes. 

Bucky heads into his building’s elevator, nodding to his doorman on the way. His phone gets shoved into his pocket so nobody can see the drafts he’s considering sending Steve. 

_When you get home I want you to fuck me on the floor of your apartment, just pin my hands down and do whatever you want with me_

_Gonna open myself up for you, get it ready for you, you’re just gonna have to watch_

_Maybe I’ll wear a plug tomorrow so I don’t even have to prep, you can just walk through the door and put it in me_

_I wish I were there with you so I could drop under the table and suck you off without anybody knowing_  

That’s enough for now. Steve’s going to kill him, or fuck him until he can’t stand up. 

* 

He’s halfway through cooking dinner when his phone rings. Bucky lets off a howl of laughter before he even looks at the phone. It perks Sarge up from his post-walk snooze; he stares at his owner, confused, before settling back down on his cushion. Bucky snaps up the phone as the shakshuka simmers on the stovetop.

_Steve: I HATE YOU_

_Steve: I had to keep my phone on the table to make sure we didn’t go overtime on the reading, saw all those fucking texts as they happened, Quill kept asking me if I was feeling okay_

Bucky goes cold.

_Fuck! I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you’d have your phone out!_

_Steve: Not cool, baby. You want to get punished like last time this happened?_

Bucky’s face gets scorchingly hot.

_That a promise, babe?_

_Steve: Oh, you bet._

*

When he gets home, Steve ties Bucky up to the bed with one of his belts and spanks him until his ass is raw, then fucks his throat, just like Bucky wanted.

In the subspace aftermath, Bucky can vaguely hear Steve whispering “I love you so much, missed you so much, those texts just made me miss you even more, wanted to be back here so bad, I hate being away from you,” and through the fuzzy sparkles, Bucky reaches up and plants a kiss to the corner of Steve’s jaw, just so he knows Bucky heard him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The main calendar photo for Steve:
> 
>  


End file.
